Memories
by MoodMaker
Summary: My first fic , Silahkan menikmati. Ya walaupun ceritanya ntar gaje, abal, aneh.. Mohon di maafkan karna eM' masih baru :D Selamat membaca semuanyaa.. Warning : BL


Rate : K+ mungkin T

Pair : Sasuke U & Naruto U

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi Sensei

Genre : romance/angst

**Memories**

_Segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi bukan untuk di sesali, melainkan untuk dikenang. Takkan ada yang bisa untuk menggantikan mu di hati ku. Walaupun ia lebih baik darimu. Karena kaulah satu-satunya cintaku.. Uchiha Sasuke..._

-MoodMaker-

Mendung. Yap, hari itu merupakan sabtu sore yang kelabu bagi seorang pemuda. Pemuda tersebut duduk di sebuah kursi yang arah pandangannya mengarah ke jendela yang sedang mempertontonkan hujan yang sangat deras disertai angin yang sangat kencang. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk di situ dan tidak melakukan apapun selain menerawang suatu 'kejadian' yang menyesakkan baginya.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Ah, kejadian yang membuat hatinya sakit dan sesak setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu.

" Huh " menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup matanya untuk kembali menerawang kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu.

-MoodMaker-

" Yey ! Kelas baru, teman baruu ! " kata Naruto dengan suara diatas rata-rata yang memecah keheningan pagi itu. Yap, hari itu adalah hari dimana Naruto menempati kelas barunya.

Uzumaki Naruto nama pemuda itu. Ia memiliki wajah yang 'agak' feminim dibandingkan anak laki-laki seumurannya. Selain memiliki wajah yang 'agak' feminim ia juga memiliki mata biru yang indah seperti batu safir, kulit berwarna tan. Dan ia juga memiliki ciri khas yang sangat unik yaitu tiga buah garis samar-samar si pipi kiri dan kanannya. Tentu saja itu tambah membuatnya terlihat lebih manis ketimbang tampan.

Kelas baru yang di tempati nya itu tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil dengan sebuah papan tulis putih di depan kelas. Terdapat pula beberapa mading kelas di dinding bagian belakang kelas yang biasanya dipakai untuk menempel pengumuman sekolah dan info-info mengenai anak muda yang sedang nge-trend. Dan yang pasti terdapat kursi untuk siswa dan guru tentunya.

" Hey, Naru kau duduk sama siapa ? " tegur Gaara. Gaara merupakan sahabat karib Naruto dan juga sahabatnya dari kecil.

" Hmm.. Sama siapa ya aku bingung ehehehe " katanya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

" Ah sayang sekali padahal aku ingin duduk sebangku dengan mu tapi aku sudah di ajak oleh Neji ".

" Oh begitu ya. Ah biarlah nanti pasti akan ada orang mau duduk dengan ku hahaha " katanya sambil tertawa.

" Hoi, teman-teman masa mudaku ! Bagaimana kabar kalian di pagi yang cerah ini ? " tegur seorang pemuda yang bernama Rock Lee sambil berapi-api dengan semangat pagi yang dimilikinya. Entah, apa yang barusan dimakannya sebagai sarapan paginya sehingga ia bisa sangat bersemangat pagi ini.

Tak lama kemudian datang pula TenTen, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Yap, mereka semua memang sahabat karib semenjak mereka sekelas waktu kelas 10 kemarin. Dan sejak pertama kali bertemu mereka semua memang langsung mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain.

" Hey Lee bisa tidak kau pelankan suara mu sedikit saja. Kau sudah merusak suasana pagi yang tenang ini tau ! " kata TenTen yang agak sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang memang kelewat semangat.

" Hehehe, baiklah. Maaf kan aku ya " sambil tersenyum dengan memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih itu.

KRINGGG !. Bel tanda masuk kelas pun sudah berbunyi, dan itu tandanya kelas baru pun akan segera dimulai.

Tak lama berselang masuklah seorang guru yang memiliki rambut warna keperakan yang mengenakan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. " Selamat pagi semua " sapanya.

" Selamat pagi pakk ! " jawab murid-murid serentak. " Ah, perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian yang baru dan sekaligus menjadi guru matematika kalian. Saya harap kerja samanya sampai setahun kedepan " katanya ramah.

" Iya pak ! " jawab kami serentak lagi.

" Oh iya saya hampir saja lupa, kalian akan mendapatkan 1 teman baru lagi. Dia baru saja pindah dari SMA Oto. Silahkan masuk Sasuke " sambil mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pada saat murid baru tersebut memasuki kelas sontak keadaan kelas yang tadi 'agak' gaduh sedikit oleh obrolan-obrolan kecil menjadi diam seketika. Bukan karena ia aneh atau culun tapi karena wajah yang dimilikinya cukup tampan dan membuat beberapa siswa perempuan di kelas tersebut sampai menganga karena ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

" Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dulu " kata Kakashi mempersilahkan.

" Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari SMA Oto " katanya dingin dengan tampang yang sangat datar.

" Hmm.. Baiklah murid-murid ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Sasuke ? ".

'Berapa nomor hape mu tampan ?, apa nama facebook-mu ?, dimana rumahmu ?' jelas sekali itu yang ada di pikiran anak perempuan di kelas ini. Dan sebelum mereka membuka mulut untuk menanyakan hal tersebut mereka sudah mendapatkan death-glare dari Sasuke, dan sontak saja itu membuat mereka langsung bungkam dan tidak berani menanyakan apapun.

" Hmm.. Baiklah karena tidak ada yang bertanya, Sasuke kau dapat duduk di sebelah anak yang berambut pirang itu " kata Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

" Hn " hanya dua huruf itu yang meluncur dari mulut Sang Uchiha.

" Baiklah karena ini hari pertama kalian menempati kelas baru maka saya akan meniadakan pelajaran pada pagi ini. Dan waktu yang saya berikan bisa kalian gunakan untuk berkenalan. Kalian dapat berkenalan sendiri kan ? Tidak perlu saya panggil satu-satu ke depan kan ? " katanya.

" Iya pak ! " jawab murid yang lagi-lagi serentak dan bersamaan.

" Kalau begitu, selamat pagi semuanya " sembari berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Tentu saja kabar mengenai 'murid baru yang super tampan' tersebut dapat dengan cepat tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan tidak sedikit murid-murid perempuan berebutan untuk melihat 'murid nan tampan' tersebut. Bahkan saking tampannya murid baru tersebut tak sedikit murid-murid perempuan yang nose-bleeding bahkan pingsan.

" Hey, kawan masa muda kita belum berkenalan ! Nama ku Rock Lee, senang berkenalan dengan mu Uchiha Sasuke " kata Lee dengan semangat yang sama sekali belum berkurang dari tadi pagi.

' Ck. Berisik ' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Akan tetapi ia tetap menanggapi Lee untuk menghormatinya karena telah mau menyapanya duluan.

" Hn " yap, hanya dua huruf itu yang kembali meluncur dari mulut Uchiha tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya daritadi hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya ke arah meja dengan kedua tangannya menjadi bantalnya.

" Hey Lee tak bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suara mu. Berisik tau ! Aku mau tidur ! " kata pemuda pirang tersebut yang akhirnya mengangkat kedua wajahnya dan sontak saja ia kaget ketika ada seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam pekat yang bergaya seperti pantat bebek #upss dengan warna pupil mata yang senada dengan warna rambut yang dimilikinya.

" Hwaaa ! Kau siapa ? Mengapa duduk di samping ku ? " katanya sambil berteriak karena kaget setengah mati.

" Hm. Dobe " hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

" A-apa ? Kau memanggil ku DOBE ? Dasar Teme kurang ajar ! " umpatnya kesal.

" Dia murid baru pindahan dari SMA Oto Naruto " kata Sakura dengan gayanya yang sok imut yang dimaksudkan agar perhatian Sasuke beralih padanya.

" Iya, benar sekali sobat muda. Ia murid baru di sekolah kita " kata Lee yang masih dengan suaranya yang diatas rata-rata.

" Hey aku Gaara dan ini Neji " kata Gaara yang entah kapan dan tau-tau sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke " katanya datar dan dingin.

" Senang berkenalan dengan mu Uchiha-kun " kata Neji.

" Cukup panggil nama kecil ku saja " katanya sambil tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya itu.

" Eh kita nongkrong di kantin aja gimana ? " ajak Tenten sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajak Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara dan Neji tentu saja.

" Ayok ! Aku sudah lapar " kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah ia terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

" Eh, Sasuke apa kau mau ikut kami ke kantin atau kau mau di kelas saja ? " tanya Naruto.

" Hn. Aku ikut kalian " sambil berdiri dan mengikuti kami menuju kantin.

Dan begitu kami sampai di kantin sontak saja seluruh pandangan mata beralih menuju ke arah kami, err maksudnya ke arah Sasuke si murid baru yang super tampan dan dingin. Bahkan sampai membuat beberapa siswi perempuan yang berjalan hampir bertabrakan satu sama lain karena pandangan mereka teralih kepada Uchiha ini.

" Hmm.. Ini Cuma perasaan ku saja atau memang nyata terjadi ? " tanya Kiba setengah berbisik kepada Naruto.

" Sepertinya apa yang kau dan aku pikirkan sama " kata Naruto masih berbisik.

" Huh, merepotkan " ujar Shikamaru yang akhirnya buka suara.

" Mengapa semua padangan mata yang ada di kantin ini mengarah pada kita semua ? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian yang kita pakai ? " tanya Naruto polos.

" Sepertinya mereka bukan melihat ke arah kita tapi kepada seseorang yang ada di belakang kita " sahut Neji.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka semua menoleh pada Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah memberikan death-glare kepada semua mata yang ada di kantin yang menatapnya barusan.

'Mengerikan' sambil bergidik ngeri Naruto melihat tatapan mematikan dari Uchiha tersebut.

" Huh, sudahlah cuek saja. Ayok kita mencari meja kosong " kata Tenten yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu Naruto, Kiba, Shika, Lee, Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah menemukan meja yang pas untuk mereka pun duduk disitu.

" Kalian mau memesan apa ? " tanya Tenten.

" Ramen ! Dan minumnya orange jus ya " jawab Naruti dengan semangat

" Makanan dan minuman yang menyehatkan tentu saja. Pesankan aku salad buah dan sayur saja dan untuk minumnya air mineral saja " sahut Lee.

" Hot dog dan soft drink " kata Kiba.

" Samakan saja pesanan ku dengan Kiba " sahut Shikamaru tak mau repot.

" Jus tomat " sahut Sasuke.

" Eh, Sasuke apa kau tak mau memesan makanan ? " tanya Tenten memastikan sebelum ia berdiri untuk memesan makanan.

" Hn " jawabnya.

" Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini sebentar ya " kata Tenten sembari berdiri lalu pergi untuk memesan makanan.

5 menit kemudian...

Makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan tadi sudah datang. Dan dengan cepat Naruto melahap ramen yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya tanpa peduli dengan asap yang masih mengepul keluar dari mangkok ramennya.

" Huah. Panas sekali " kata Naruto yang sudah mangap-mangap karena memakan ramen yang masih panas tersebut.

" Ck, baka Dobe " kata Sasuke cuek.

" A-apa ? Kau barusan mengatai ku lagi Uchiha ? Kurang ajar ! Dasar TEME ! " kata Naruto kesal.

" Hey sudahlah, bisakah kita makan dengan tenang ? " kata Kiba yang mulau agak kesal karena acara makannya terganggu.

" Kuso TEME ! " sahutnya yang masih kesal dengan ulah Sasuke yang mengatainya barusan.

" Hey sobat muda santai dan nikmatilah waktu makan kalian dengan tenang. Jangan sampai ada keributan " kata Lee yang akhirnya menurukan volume suaranya.

" Iya, aku sedang ingin menikmati makanan ku dengan tenang " ucap Gaara.

-MoodMaker-

Itu adalah saat dimana Naruto pertama kali bertemu Sasuke yang telah menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. " Uchiha Sasuke " ucapnya setengah berbisik. Pemuda itu lah yang telah membuatnya sakit hati dan senang pada saat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke lah yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan sakit hati secara bersamaan. Sasuke lah yang telah membuatnya menderita selama ini. Menderita karena memikirkannya selalu, membayang-bayangi kehidupan Naruto.

'Andai saja saat itu aku tidak bertemu dengan mu. Pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya' harapnya dalam hati.

Saat itu hujan sudah mulai reda dan matahari pun sudah mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun beranjak dari kursi yang sudah ia duduki selama berjam-jam. Tiba-tiba pandangannya yang entah kenapa teralih pada kalender yang ada di atas mejanya.

" Hmm. Sekarang bulan Juli ya " katanya berbicara sendiri. Juli, bulan dimana Sasuke berulang tahun. Dan lagi-lagi pikirannya menerawang 'kejadian' beberapa tahun yang lalu pada saat ia dan sahabat-sahabat masa SMA nya merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke.

-MoodMaker-

" Yey ! Selamat ulang tahun ya Sasuke, maap hanya kado ini yang bisa ku berikan. Yah, mungkin tidak seberapa tapi semoga bermakna buatmu " ujar Tenten sambil memberikan kadonya dan memberikan ucapan ulang tahun. Tidak ketinggalan Lee, Shika, Kiba, Gaara, Neji dan tentu saja Naruto ikut juga memberikan kado dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke.

" Hn. Terima kasih ya teman-teman " kata Sasuke sambil menerima kado-kado pemberian sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan acara ulang tahun Sasuke yang kebetulan dirayakan di kediaman Sasuke. Mereka melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan mulai dari menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke sampai bermain game.

Tak terasa jam di rumah Sasuke sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Dan itu waktunya mereka semua untuk pulang dan menyudahi pesta ulang tahun tersebut.

" Hey Sasuke kami semua pulang dulu ya " ujar Gaara yang sudah bersiap-siap pulang.

" Iya sudah malam juga. Kau tentu tidak ingin melihat kami dimarahi orang tua kami kan karena pulang terlalu larut " kata Tenten yang sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke.

" Daah. Kami pulang dulu Sasuke " kata mereka sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

" Huah ! Legaa " ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi. " Hey kemana yang lainnya ? Apa mereka pulang meninggalkan aku ? " tanyanya kepada Sasuke.

" Hn. Kau telalu lama di kamar mandi jadi mereka pulang duluan ".

" Kalau begitu aku juga ingin pulang " katanya sambil meraih jaket kesayangannya yang berwarna soft orange dan memliki dua garis hitam di masing-masing lengannya.

" Hmm. Dobe ? " kata Sasuke ragu-ragu.

" Apa Teme ? "

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu "

" Apa ? "

" A-aku... " tiba-tiba saja nafasnya tercekat.

" Kau mau mengatakan apa Teme ? " desak Naruto.

" A-aku.. Me-menyukai mu " disertai dengan keringat dingin yang sudah deras menucur dari pelipisnya.

Sontak saja mata Naruto melebar dan membulat, bahkan mulutnya sampai menganga karenanya.

" Apa ! Kau menyukai ku ? Kau bercanda TEME ! Kuso Teme ! " ujarnya kesal karena merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke.

" Aku serius Dobe " katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian ia pun mencium pipi Naruto dan sontak saja Naruto kaget dan berteriak.

" HWAA ! Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha brengsek ? " katanya sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang tadi di cium Sasuke.

" Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku serius dan tidak sekedar menyukai mu. Aku mencintai mu Uzumaki Naruto " katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Teme sialan ! Menjauhlah dari mukaku ! " katanya setengah berteriak.

" Kau ribut sekali Dobe " masih mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto. Dan ia pun dapat merasakan nafas Naruto yang sedikit lebih cepat, dan tindakannya itu pun membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Setelah ia puas mempermainkan Naruto akhirnya ia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

'Akhirnya Uchiha gila ini menjauh juga' pikirnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Dan tiba-tiba, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat sampai-sampai Naruto hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

" Te-teme. Aku ti-tidak bis-bisa berr-napas " ujar Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Aishiteru Dobe " akhirnya ia buka suara.

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahya di tengkuk Sasuke.

" Berjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dalam keadaan apapun " ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan mukanya di tengkuk Sasuke yang telah memeluknya.

" Iya Dobe aku berjanji " sambil mencium puncak kepala pemuda pirang yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

-MoodMaker-

" Teme Uchiha ! " umpatnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Yap, mulai dari hari itu segalanya berubah sampai suatu hari 'kejadian' yang tidak pernah diharapkan pun terjadi.

[_Dobe, aku harus pergi beberapa hari untuk mengunjungi orang tua ku di Oto_]

[_Hm. Berapa hari kau ada disana ? Jangan terlalu lama nanti aku kangen kau_]

[_Iya tenang saja Dobe_]

Dan tepat beberapa jam setelah kepergian Sasuke untuk mengunjungi ke dua orang tuanya Naruto mendengar kabar yang membuatnya sesak napas dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yap, pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke mengalami masalah di bagian mesin dan mengakibatkan pesawat tersebut jatuh dan tidak ada penumpang yang selamat.

" Tidak mungkin ! Kau telah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku ! " ucapnya setengah berteriak di sela-sela tangisannya yang tak dapat ditahannya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu " ia berkata lirih.

-MoodMaker-

Hari ini tepat tanggal 23 Juli. Hari ulang tahun Sasuke, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di samping pusara putih bersih.

Di pusara itu ditulikan

_Anak, Saudara, Sahabat kami tercinta_

_ Uchiha Sasuke_

_23 Juli 1994- 23 September 2008_

_Kami semua mencintai mu, semoga kau berbahagia disana._

" Apa kabar mu Teme ? " katanya sambil mengusap pusara yang ada di depannya.

" Aku merindukan mu. Sangat merindukan mu, apa kau juga merindukan ku ? " katanya lirih dan tak sadar ia pun sudah meneteskan air matanya.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun semenjak kepergian Sasuke dengan cara yang tragis tersebut. Dan sudah hampir 4 tahun pula Naruto masih menangis jika mengingat kejadian itu.

'_Aku mencintai mu Dobe'_ hanya kalimat itu yang ter-ngiang-ngiang di telinganya sampai sekarang.

Ia pun pulang setelah meletakkan se-bucket bunga mawar putih dan sepucuk surat diatas makam tersebut.

_Meski waktu datang dan berlalu sampai kau tiada bertahan_

_Semua takkan mampu mengubahku_

_Hanya kaulah yang ada di relungku_

_Hanyalah dirimu, mampu membuatku jatuh dan mencinta_

_Kau bukan hanya sekedar indah_

_Kau takkan terganti_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_._

_._

[End]

-MoodMaker-

Huaahh #ngelap keringat.

Gimana ficnya ? Abal ? Jelek ? Gaje ?

Mohon di maafkan yak #garuk kepala. Maklum my first fic, jadi kalo agak abal dikit ya maap hehehe.

Dan sekarang Review-lah fic ini jika berkenan ^.^v

Review boleh, FLAME juga boleh (^,^)v

.

Salam

MoodMaker a.k.a eM'


End file.
